Ryuusei Tenkosei
Ryuusei Tenkosei known by the moniker "Renegade Crimson blade Ryuusei" because of his chaotic fighting style and color of his spiritual power, he was born into the Tenkosei family who was long thought to have been gone from the Soul Society by unknown circumstances, and most importantly he holds the position of a freelance shinigami. Appearance Ryuusei has a youthful appearance with platinum blonde hair, pericing emerald green (sometimes blue) eyes with slit pupils,and caramel colored skin, a lean muscular build, and stands at 6ft. 7in. tall towering over many normal people and is highly noticeably because of these traits. when in the Soul Society he wears a necklace with a blue gem, a black sleeveless shirt, a tattered white haori with golden insignia, a golden color tattered obi sash, bandages wrapped around his forearms with a black armband on his right arm, bandages wrapped around his hands, and several tattoos all across his body, he has several haori the most noticeable is the haori his father gave him. He also has armor on his forelegs, along with several scars. After his training in the dangai world he gained a short ponytail, a new crimson red haori with black fire designs, black hakama, black knee high sandals, a white shirt and a new necklace. Personality Ryuusei is extremely proud of his own power, but unlike his brother Ryuuichi, shows no signs of over confidence, and maintains a sense of honor when fighting. He carries himself with such charisma that it naturally attracts people to him and has suprising intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, a prime example being Azure Vega his "brother-in-arms". He absolutely refuses to fight in the presences of weak souls no matter what. Nonetheless, As a warrior of great strength, he is willing to do anything to protect what he fights for as he believes that a warrior can only be strong when he has someone he wishes to protect, and that training is the only way to attain true power. Despite his seemingly Childish, free-spirited, impulsive, sarcastic and goofy attitude, Ryuusei is wise and serious when the time calls for it. though his capacity for forgiving who opposes him has occasionally been criticized as excessive especially by his twin Ryuuichi; Ryuusei, for the most part, only fights to win and to protect. Alone his power is reigned in by his sheer willpower. The most Incredible thing about Ryuusei is his drive to succeed, pushing himself beyond his limitations, and never giving up even when the odds are stacked against him. When someone close to him is in danger, Ryuusei has no qualms about putting himself at risk to save them. Ryuusei has a natural charm that appeals to women much to his fiancee Yumi Minamoto's chagrin, However despite his unenthusiastic relationship with Yumi he is very devoted to her and cares for her deeply, but if the situation calls for it he will use his charm to infatuate women. Above all else Ryuusei still hold his duties as a shinigami top priority. Around the time he became a freelancing shinigami he mentioned once that he has done something that he claims "Can't be forgiven." but apparently his fellow shinigami when they come in contact with him do not talk badly of him and it seem he is highly welcome around them. Ryuusei dreams of being Commander-General of the Gotei 13 but he claims he has to prove himself. History Not complete..... Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Powers: 'Ryuusei has absolutely unbelievable spiritual power, It is completely overbearing his very presence can cause even the most skilled Shinigami to lose their breath, If a weak soul is even in his presence they become exhausted and black out immediately if he isn't to careful. Ryuusei constantly gives off reiatsu at the level of a captain. It is so overwhelming that even when worn-out in battle, he can continue fighting effectively while still capable of unleashing devastating attack or even unleash and maintain his shikai for days at a time. Because Ryuusei's spiritual energy constantly being so high even at its base level without him consciously being aware of it, he rarely becomes exhausted in battle, thereby meaning the sheer resilience and amounts of energy Ryuusei has is monstrous, despite being highly capable of controlling his spiritual power due to his intense onmitsukido training he completely chooses not to because of that sheer wild and unbound feeling cannot be contained and that he has far more spiritual energy than his body can consciously contain, it leaks out constantly. However, he has learned how to harden his spiritual energy and enhance the strength of his attacks. '''Advanced Growth rate: '''His most dangerous ability is his ability to learn. Despite not being the most intelligent of people he can quickly take a grasp on subject that could take other years to succeed in and do it with in the span of a week. '''Grandmaster Swordsman: '''In his own right Ryuusei is extremely talented and has a natural gift for zanjutsu going as far as to create a unique style that allows him to utilize his physical abilities. He has also mastered several other styles and can incorporate them flawlessly in to his own with little to no effort at all. Although he is a great swordsman he is sufficiently lacking in defense and usually takes many blows in battle that would otherwise be unnecessary. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Due to his years of working with the Onmitsukido Ryuusei is a master of hand to hand combat by their standards using it to his advantage as he is able to completely devastate an army of weaker hollows with his bare hands and not break a sweat. He mainly uses a style of fighting that is acrobatic and fluent in movement but has sufficient force behind it, quick sharp striking techniques, and fast and efficient footwork. He is also able to adapt his hand-to-hand combat to his environment as well with little to no effort. Ryuusei also knows the single bone and the double bone technique showing just how skilled he is in hand to hand combat. *'Falling Star Style: Kosen (Lit:Tiger Drill):' A technique Ryuusei developed as a child. He builds momentum by twisting his whole body in opposing directions, with this momentum he can pierce extremely hard material with ease. *'Falling Star Style: Narukami (Lit: Rumbling God): A very powerful and destructive strike performed with the open palm or fist, while running at supersonic speed, Ryuusei will concentrate and compress spiritual pressure around his hand. When this technique comes into direct contact with a target it has the potential to completely mangle them. It can be used at mid to long range aswell because of the sheer force generated by the speed it causes a concentrated sonic boom that can blow away most targets. *'Falling Star Style: Kagenui' (Lit: Shadow Stitch): By moving at super fast speeds Ryuusei can release a string of fast blows that will effect the target much later after the technique is performed. To the untrained eye that cannot watch Ryuusei's Movements it looks as if Ryuusei is performing a knee kick and backing up, but when paying closer attention they realize the air displacement around Ryuusei's leg, which is an after affect of the thousand kicks that he has delivered to the target. *'Falling Star Style: Hanabi Matsuri' (Lit: Firework Festival): Possibly Ryuusei's most dangerous hand to hand combat move. The technique is performed at ultra high speed and can decimate a large area because of the sheer force of the blows. Ryuusei dashes toward his opponent and delivers an unavoidable uppercut, then while the opponent is in the air Ryuusei begins to rotate at an even faster speed causing intense friction in wind discharge that can cause lightning and thunder while spinning Ryuusei will jump up in the air and deliver an intense barrage of exactly 21,000 strikes that when making contact cause the intense friction to transfer to the targets body and explode thus the name Hanabi Matsuri literally the Firework Festival Kido practicioner: 'Ryuusei can hardly understand the basis of kido and can only use a few intermediate spells without the incantation on a level that is highly unstable and can backfire with horrible results. '''Flash step Master: '''Along with Swordsmanship Mastery Ryuusei is extremely fast something he uses to his advantage. Speed being the most important aspect of his fighting style he relies heavily on it to gain the upper hand in battle against slower and stronger opponents. The fastest recorded time that Ryuusei has is 1.7 seconds without tiring and being able to span a large terrain such as the entire Seireitei in that amount of time though it seems that using his full speed can be a strain on his leg muscles so he doesn't attempt to use it unless he has no other option and a sure chance that it will secure his victory. After his dangai training created the ability ''Shinsoku (Lit. ''God Speed) level one this may mean that he can attain higher levels of speed. his base speed at the moment is blinding and seems to the untrained eye to be a gust of wind or breeze, sometimes if he goes fast enough he looks like a bolt of lightning. '''Pulverizing Strength: '''Despite his rather lean build Ryuusei possesses strength on the level of most giants in the soul society and can slice down a forest with a sword strike, and cause the air to ripple around him when he uses his full strength. '''Immense Durability & Stamina: '''With the lack of adequate defensive knowledge he has built up a very high tolerance to pain being beaten, slashed, stomped, thrown, and nearly ripped apart and still continued to fight. A family trait is that Ryuusei has overwhelming amounts of stamina and can constantly get back up no matter how injured or how depleted he is. '''Keen Intellect: '''Ryuusei does not show it but he has a very keen intelect and can pick up on things faster than others but it takes him a while to figure it out but he can usually do so before its to late. Zanpaktou '''Sōzō-sei '(創造性 lit. Creation) is the name of Ryuusei Tenkosei's zanpaktou. When sealed it takes the appearance of a daito with a red and white handle, two azure blue tassels, and a crossguard in the shape of four intersecting ellipses. When Ryuusei obtained the name of the blade the first time he tried to use it he was teleported to a different dimension with nothing but a grassy plain an a vast clear sky. the spirit then manifested itself at first as a vaguely humanoid form and then transform into a boy younger looking than Ryuusei with red hair, emotionless bluish green eyes and a prominent grin who looks up at Ryuusei and says "are you ready?" and grabs hold of the sealed form and unleashes its power with an explosion of cosmic energy. Sōzō-sei is a rather childish being and very whimsical as whenever manifested the spirit is always looking for an opportunity to play games with Ryuusei, but like his master he is very quick to be impulsive but unlike his master he cannot handle being insulted himself causing him to be very malicious as if he was throwing a temper tantrum until he has obliterated what insulted him which could lead to his refusal to be sheathed. 'Shikai: ' Sōzō-sei unlike most shikai has two release commands, the first of which is "With my hands I shape the path of the cosmos, light and darkness converge to bring about the creation and destruction of all, Rise Sōzō-sei!" and the second is "All returns to nothing and nothing is all, I will the downfall of those that oppose me, Wipe away Sōzō-sei!" no matter what release command he uses whenever he is finished he is enveloped with an intense quick burst of crimson energy, with electricty crackling through it, when the energy begins to dissipate Ryuusei takes one of two forms, with the first command Ryuusei gains a long flowing black cloak with red clouds emprinted on it along with an open front, large collar, red lining, a headband and black armored thigh-length sandals and forearm-length fingerless gloves. When Ryuusei uses the second command however as soon as the crimson energy dissipates Ryuusei is enveloped in a black and red energy and is draped in the aura as if wearing it, in this form his hair reaches down to his waist and becomes jet black, he gains a form fitting shirt that covers his torso, torn hakama and a large collection of the black and red aura enveloping his righ hand while he gains a marking in the shape of a shooting star spiraling down his left arm. Ryuusei cannot switch between forms liberally and is currently learning how to. *'''Shikai Special Ability: '''Sōzō-sei's has the ability to manipulate cosmic energy. While using his first command Ryuusei can transmute matter and energy, smash virtually anything he comes into contact with and can cause seal away the power of objects depending on how strong they are. When using the second command however, Ryuusei can create a vacuum like atmosphere, manipulate gravity, distort time to cause things to rapidly decay or slow down, cause explosions with various intensities and dissamble or completely disintegrate objects he comes in contact with. '''Bankai: The name of Ryuusei's bankai is Shinkirō Tenshō Sōzō-sei ''(''Lit. Mirage Metal Heaven Piercing Creation) has been mentioned by Ryuusei's father when discussing with his old friend Akihito Kagoshima about how their Zanpaktou have similar abilities to alter reality. Trivia *Ryuusei's hobbies are: **Eating food **Dreaming of being Commander-General. **creating vast celebrations with his Zanpaktou. **Daydreaming about eating or fighting strong people. **Beating people up. *Ryuusei is scared of spider like or spiders in general along with scorpion shaped things and will go to great lengths to destroy them. *Has a gourd of sake that he caries near constantly. *Ryuusei's favorite phrases are "Looks like things came out okay right?" and "Who the hell do you think I am!?" and finally "I''m going to obliterate you..............don't struggle 'kay?"'' *Ryuusei is very prone to sleep walking and being able to use his powers and eat. *Ryuusei is prone to simply destroying things with the blankest of expression when faced with everyday problems. *He wishes to become Commander-General of the Gotei 13. *He wishes to fight everyone more powerful than him. currently he has a list of whose stronger than him and ranking them from 1-100 1 being the strongest but he does have a 0 someone claimed to be so powerful that they make Ryuusei look like an ant possible candidates are Seireitou Kawahiru, Kamui, and Akihito Kagoshima. He has currently defeated the bottom thirteen on his list. Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13